


Acquainted With The Night

by Muscida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Gay, Good versus Evil, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Poetry, avatar elements??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muscida/pseuds/Muscida
Summary: Jack can't quite wrap his head around this 'magic' thing. He didn't even know it existed until he saw some guy in the marshes doing it.





	Acquainted With The Night

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for having like a year long depression break heres a story also sorry that the first chapter is super short aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I have been one acquainted with the night.  
I have walked out in rain—and back in rain.  
I have outwalked the furthest city light.

I have looked down the saddest city lane.  
I have passed by the watchman on his beat  
And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.

I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet  
When far away an interrupted cry  
Came over houses from another street,

But not to call me back or say good-bye;  
And further still at an unearthly height,  
One luminary clock against the sky

Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
I have been one acquainted with the night.

~ Robert Frost

Jack pulled his scarf around his face, squinting against the harsh wind. 

Where is it coming from?

It was not this windy a few minutes ago. For some reason, the wind had suddenly picked up and threatened to tear down Jack’s barn. Jack had his dear friend Jesse watch over the horses as he went to see if there was a storm coming. The sky was amazingly clear tonight, though. The stars shone brightly in the sky, the moon creating tiny slivers of light between the branches. 

Jack made his way through the undergrowth. Where was the nearest clearing again? He didn’t recognize any of this, even though it should be the same as before. The wind ripped through his thin overcoat, chilling him to the bone. The trees around him rustled and cracked in the wind, threatening to fall on him. Jack could hear his heart pounding in his ears with the clopping of the horse’s hooves beneath him.

The wind kept growing around him. Tree branches fell in the path, several trees crashed down in other parts of the forest. Jack’s horse jumped at the sounds of nearby trees cracking and swaying. Panic was starting to rise in his chest, and he kicked the horse into a gallop against the wind. Why did it seem like it was coming from a single location? Jack kept going, clutching his overcoat and pulling it over his nose. His eyes were watering, his nose burning from the cold and his were ears turning numb. They ducked and swayed as more and more tree branches fell. His breathing grew rapid, frantic even. His horse’s ears flicked all about him, panicking just as much as Jack. The horse beat its hooves against the ground, going faster and faster.

There.

They finally met the edge of the forest, the wind starting to die down. Jack slowed the horse to a halt. The sky was clear as ever, stars sprinkling the night sky. The galaxy was sprawled across the sky, countless stars shining down. Jack looked up, marvelling at it. It never failed to amaze.

A grunt sounded from in front of him. Jack looked up, startled. He wasn’t expecting to find anyone here. He dismounted, clutching the horse’s reins with trembling hands. The horse was panting heavily, it’s dark eyes wide with fear. They both saw it.

A lone figure stood in the distance, over the hills and in the marshes. They surveyed the lay of the land, before preparing their next move. 

A crack sounded, a divide in the earth approaching Jack. The horse reared back, touching back down with a snort. 

“It’s ok buddy. It’s ok.” Jack murmured, stroking the horse’s neck reassuringly. The split stopped right in front of them, and the figure turned to face them.

“Who are you?” Jack called, fear laced in his voice. 

The figure tensed before a heavy black fog obscured Jack’s vision. When Jack looked back, there was nothing.

Jack blinked, not believing his eyes. Was that person the cause of the wind? Can a person control the forces of nature like so? Jack mounted his horse, questions swirling throughout his head. They trotted back through the forest, the air still and calm now. Several downed trees lay in their path, and the horse cleared them with little difficulty, though it did trip over a few small branches. 

The forest seemed tranquil again. Like nothing had happened. The night was still, like the world was holding its breath. Jack sighed, attributing the figure to his imagination. Such a thing was surely absurd, right? No one can control nature. Nature controlled everything. Or so he thought.

One question still burned in his mind above everything else.

If that really was someone there, who was it?

Who could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> MUSCIDA57.TUMBLR.COM


End file.
